Welcome to the Real World
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Harry and Ginny put an end to James's entitled behavior by signing him up for a mission trip with Amnesty International. Written for Round 7 of The Houses Competition (year two)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Short

Prompt: Amnesty

Word Count (excluding header, warning and AN): 1686

Beta: Tigger

WARNING: Allusion to rape

AN: Amnesty International was founded in the UK in 1961. Their mission statement is "to conduct research and generate action to prevent and end abuses of human rights, and to demand justice for those whose rights have been violated." One of their current objectives in Peru is to reduce the occurence of violence against women and girls. I'm not sure if Amnesty International organizes trips like the one in this story, but many organizations do. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"JAMES!" Ginny bellowed up the stairs. Receiving no response, she turned to her younger son. "Do you know where you brother is?"

Albus quickly threw his rucksack over his shoulder. "He should be up in his room. Do you need me for anything or can I escape to Rose's house before the fireworks start here?"

Ginny nodded. "Go while you've got the chance. And while you're at it, give Lily a head's up that your father and I will be having a serious conversation with James this evening. You might want to plan on staying over at Hermione and Ron's."

Albus took her advice to heart and was in the fireplace and flooing off to a calmer location in an instant.

Seconds after the green flames died down, Harry entered the kitchen. "I just altered the wards on the house. James won't be able to Apparate out of his room to avoid this conversation." He grasped Ginny's hand and gave it an affirming squeeze. "Ready to do this?"

"I've been ready for months."

Together, Harry and Ginny proceeded to their eldest son's bedroom. Testing the knob, they found the door locked. Ginny quickly resolved the minor setback with a powerful _bombarda maxima_ , effectively blowing the door right off the hinges.

James screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? That's my door! Ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked in here. I could have had a bird in here!"

Ginny snorted. "Nothing I haven't seen before, or did you forget I grew up with six older brothers who never heard of the word privacy?"

"That still doesn't give you any right to barge into _my_ room," James huffed.

"We have every right, James," Harry said. "We're your parents and this is our house."

"Is this going to be one of those 'if you don't like our rules, you can get out,' talks? If so, I'm out of here." James grabbed his wand off the bed and started to pivot as if to Apparate away. When he remained in place, he howled, "What did you do?!"

Harry sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I figured you might try to run, so I put anti-Apparation wards on the house."

"ARHGHRH!" James cried. "This is so unfair! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you need to wake up, James," Harry said. "You graduated from Hogwarts two months ago, and you've done nothing but laze around the house since. Well, I shouldn't say nothing. You've racked up more than 700 Galleons in losses from betting on Quidditch matches."

"It's my money," James defended. "I should be able to do whatever I want with it. Besides, I would have made it all back sooner or later."

Ginny barked, "It's not _your_ money. It's money that your father and I have been setting aside for you since you were born. That money was supposed to be used to help you start your career, move out of the house, and start living as an independent wizard. But here you are: no job prospects, no contributions to this household, and squandering your funds in ridiculous bets."

"They aren't ridiculous," James muttered.

Seeing the tips of Ginny's ears turn red in anger, Harry took control of the situation. "You're entitled, James. You've used your name to skirt by in life and we allowed you to think that it was acceptable. But now it's time to force you to assume responsibility."

"How?"

Ginny slapped a packet of papers into his hands. "We've signed you up for an internship with Amnesty International. It's a human rights organization that works to protect and defend people throughout the world."

"I've heard of this. I thought they wanted volunteers, not servants signed up by their parents against their will."

"They usually do take only volunteers. But lucky enough for you, your mother and I have some sway both the magical and Muggle communities."

"What? So you can use your name to get things you want, but I can't?" James griped.

"Funny how that worked out, isn't it," Harry grinned. "It's time for you to find out about the real world. Maybe then you'll learn your name doesn't mean anything unless you've earned it."

"You'd better get packing, James," Ginny ordered. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Flight?" James asked with a hint of panic. "I assumed I'd just be working a desk in London."

"We thought a hands on experience would be more valuable. You might want to pack some warm clothes. It's winter in Peru."

"PERU!" James screamed as Ginny and Harry left him to his rage.

* * *

"Potter, James," called a woman with long, grey hair and a stern look on her face.

"What?" responded James. He hated Muggle air travel and his eighteen hour flight next to a screaming child had done nothing to improve his views on the transportation method.

"Good," the woman said. "Now that everyone has arrived, we can walk to the bus which will transport us to camp."

"Excuse me?" James asked. "I must be delirious from the flight, because I thought I heard you say camp."

The woman scowled. "You heard correctly. We will be staying in a camp just outside a Peruvian village."

James's mouth dropped open as the woman turned and briskly walked away. He jogged a few steps to catch up with the group following her.

"Hello, mate! I'm Seth." A young man with dark hair and a tan stuck out his hand for James to shake.

"James," he muttered. "How'd you get roped into this Amnesty International thing?"

Seth cocked his head to the side. "I didn't get roped in. I've been applying for a trip to work with women in Peru since I turned eighteen."

"The women, eh?"

Seth, missing the innuendo in James's voice, continued. "My mom is from one of the small towns out by Cuzco. Unfortunately, this region has a high rate of violence against women and girls. She was fourteen when she was abducted."

"That's horrible!" James said, his eyes bulging. "But she must have been OK, right? I mean, you're here beside me today."

Seth shrugged. "I suppose, in a way, she's one of the lucky ones. A mission worker helped get her to Lima so she could get better medical care. I was born eight months later. We immigrated to the UK when I was three. She went to uni and now works as a chemist."

James was amazed. "That's fantastic, man."

Seth smiled. "What about you, mate?"

"What about me?" James asked, his mind still reeling.

"Why'd you sign up for an Amnesty International field mission to Peru?"

James briefly considered lying. He'd make up some grand story about his passion for helping people. But it felt false, even in his head. "I just graduated from school and didn't know what I was going to do with my life. I'm a bit of a selfish person—always looking out for number one and all that jazz. My parents, uh, encouraged me to sign up with Amnesty International. They thought it could do me some good and help me learn some responsibility."

"Nothing wrong with that." Seth gave him light slug on the shoulder. "You can grow as a person and the women of Peru will benefit from your personal education."

They arrived at an old bus and filed on. James stowed his bag in an overhead bin and took a seat beside Seth.

"You might want to catch some sleep, James," Seth suggested. "It's about a five hour bus ride and they'll need us to work bright and early in the morning."

"Thanks man," James said.

Seth bunched his sweatshirt up and used it as a makeshift pillow. James sensed his new friend fall asleep minutes into the journey. But as tired as James was, he couldn't sleep. Instead, he watched the bright lights on Lima fade away.

He felt like something had already shifted within him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but just hearing Seth's story had stirred something deep inside. Suddenly, he was looking forward to the six month trip.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ginny said as she jumped up and down, trying to see over the tops of the heads waiting at Heathrow's International Terminal baggage claim. "His flight landed an hour ago!"

"He'll be here, Gin," Harry promised. "It probably just took him a bit of time to clear customs. He phoned us right before he got on the plane, so we know he's here."

"You're right. I'm just so excited to see—" she abruptly cut off when she spotted a familiar man across the way. "JAMES!"

Ginny sprinted across the room, knocking a little old lady to the ground in the process, and threw herself at her eldest son.

"Hi Mum." James gave her a bone crushing hug. "Dad."

Harry had to settle for clapping his son on the shoulder since his wife had their child in a vice grip.

"I'm so glad you're home. We should have never sent you all the way to Peru!" Ginny said.

"I'm glad you did," James said.

His admission startled her enough to let go. "What?"

"I was an arsehole when I left. But my first day there, I met an amazing friend who opened my eyes about what life is like for other people. The work I did with those women was indescribable. Dad, do you think you can help me set up a meeting with Aunt Hermione?"

"She's waiting at the house for your welcome home party."

"I mean a real meeting in her capacity as Minister for Magic. I want to see if we can set up a magical equivalent for Amnesty International. I know there are plenty of magical people and creatures who are being oppressed and abused that need help too."

Ginny choked back a sob. "Oh, James."

Harry smiled. "Nothing could make me happier." He slung James's bag over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around James. "It's good to have you back, son."

"It's good to be back. I've got loads to tell you about the real world."


End file.
